El Misterio del Pentágono
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Lynn es una joven detective de 25 años que se ha vuelto famosa por resolver los casos más extraños que puedas imaginar. Pero un día su camino se vuelve oscuro al recibir la tarjeta de visita del grupo criminal más buscado de toda Francia. ¿Logrará resolver los misterios del Pentágono o dejará que su camino se obscurezca hasta desaparecer? ¡Descúbranlo en El Misterio del Pentágono!
1. La tarjeta de visita

**El Misterio del Pentágono**

 **Sinopsis:** Lynn es una joven detective de 25 años que se ha vuelto famosa por resolver los casos más extraños que te puedas imaginar. Pero un día todo su camino se vuelve oscuro al recibir la tarjeta de visita del grupo criminal más buscado de toda Francia. ¿Lograra resolver los misterios del Pentágono o dejará que su camino se obscurezca hasta desaparecer? ¡Descúbranlo en El Misterio del Pentágono!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **:** La tarjeta de visita.

Su oficina se encontraba en orden como siempre, así le gustaba, todo estaba acomodado a la perfección, era como un crimen- cada pieza encaja a la perfección, solo debes saber por dónde unirlas, un rompecabezas de lógica y misterio, una vez el rompecabezas estaba completo la imagen era clara, todo encaja, todo tiene sentido, ese era el estilo de Lynn para resolver misterios. Pero... ¿Qué pasa si falta una pieza? La respuesta es muy simple, la buscas hasta encontrarla, la verdad estaba escondida y era su deber encontrarla, el deber de un detective, el deber de Lynn.

"Aquí está tu café."

"Gracias Viktor."

Viktor Hall, su compañero en sus investigaciones, es un joven de 27 años amante de la justicia, no importará el caso él siempre ayudaría a Lynn en su misión de encontrar la verdad, el equipo perfecto, no había caso que se les escapara, ellos eran los mejores en su área.

Sin embargo su racha de buena suerte estaba por desaparecer gracias al Pentágono, un grupo criminal originario de Francia buscado en todo el mundo. El Pentágono se compone por 5 cabezas, 5 líderes, 1 líder por continente, el Pentágono roba los tesoros nacionales de mayor valor de cada país para venderlos a jefes de la mafia u otros grupos criminales. Su modus operandi era, sin embargo, no un misterio, se componía de mandar su tarjeta de visita antes de robar la pieza, en su primer ataque nadie creyó que en serio iban a robar algo, _"seguramente solo son niños gastando una broma,"_ una broma tan bien organizada que al la semana la _Ultima Cena_ de Da Vinci desapareció por completo, encontrando en su lugar otra tarjeta agradeciendo al equipo de policía por no vigilar, _"A la próxima esperamos un reto mayor."_ Ese fue el nacimiento del Pentágono, el grupo de ladrones más buscado de todo el mundo.

Lynn nunca se ha preocupado por el Pentágono, un asunto internacional de tal nivel nunca llegaría a sus manos, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta la tarde del 28 de Agosto, el segundo aniversario de la aparición del ya mencionado grupo criminal.

"¿Eh? ¡Lynn! ¡Mira esto! No es posible..." La reacción de Viktor preocupo a Lynn, ¿de qué se trataba esta vez?

"No...No puede ser..." Así es, era la tarjeta de visita del pentágono, cosa que les pareció extraño ya que en la estación de policía en la que trabajaran no había nada de valor a comparación de los tesoros que el grupo criminal había robado estos últimos dos años, ¿qué querían con ellos? La respuesta no estaba clara ni siquiera limpiándola con agua y jabón.

"Hay que leer lo que dice." Lynn sugirió a su compañero, el cual abrió la tarjeta que esteba doblada a la mitad.

" _30 de Agosto, 7:30 p.m, el Pentágono los ha elegido, su departamento de policía es el elegido para encontrar al Pentágono, les mandaremos la primera pista el día antes mencionado, prepárense detectives, el juego está a punto de comenzar. No le diga a nadie o lo lamentaran."_

Un juego, un juego para encontrar al Pentágono, ¿pero con qué propósito? ¿Acaso se arrepentían de todo lo que han hecho y se entregaran? Algo faltaba, una pieza del rompecabezas no entraba en la imagen, lo que solo podía significar algo: una trampa, definitivamente era eso, sin embargo ella era la única que se daría cuenta, seguramente sus demás compañeros también se habrán dado cuenta, pero la avaricia los tiene controlados, ¿se imaginan la fama que ganarían si encontraban y arrestaban al Pentágono? Esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas, así es como la gente cae en las trampas, ella lo sabe, el caso era peligroso, pero aun así el jefe del departamento de detectives ya estaba formando un equipo para que desvelaran este misterio.

"Lynn Lassare y Vikor Hall, ustedes serán la cabeza de la investigación, pero no irán solos, Castiel Bouffard, Iris Fay, Leigh Ainsworth, ustedes también serán parte e este equipo de investigación."

Su misión era encontrar a los miembros del Pentágono, era la misión de todos menos la de Lynn, ella se preocupaba más por lo que estuvieran planeando, la razón de este "juego" no encajaba, algo no iba bien, pero ella lo sabía, lo sabía y le dolía, no podría investigar así, sería desobedecer las órdenes del jefe, y un caso de tal magnitud le podría costar el trabajo, pero era claro que era una trampa.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" _Tengo que encontrar la verdad de todo esto sin que mis compañeros se den cuanta, cuando tenga suficientes pruebas de que es una trampa, are que todo esto se cancele, una trampa por el Pentágono pude poner en peligro a mis compañeros, tengo evitar que eso pase._

Esa fue su decisión, descubriría porque el Pentágono quiere que los encuentren, un caso se abre nuevamente y la detective Lynn desenterraría la verdad escondida entre los misterios que el Pentágono le ponga delante, ese era su deber, el deber de un detective.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna recomendación? Sé que todo esto está muy mezclado, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me base un poco en Mask** **DeMasque de Ace Attorney y el Yatagarasu del mismo juego, soy super fan de estas historias y me hizo mucha ilusión escribir esto. Espero que les haya gustado y después publicare la siguiente parte. Este capítulo lo hice muy corto porque quiero ver qué tal me va. Si les gusta lo continuare, si no pos no :v.**


	2. La primera pista y el cómplice

**Capítulo 2:** La primera pista y el cómplice.

Era ya el ultimo día de Agosto, los cinco inspectores encargados del caso del Pentágono se encontraban en una pequeña sala esperando a que algo pasara. La sala en la que se encontraban era pequeña pero espaciosa, había una pequeña mesita de centro de forma circular, dos sillones a los lados de la mesa donde estaban sentados los inspectores y en la esquina una pequeña televisión no muy antigua.

"Ya casi son las 7:30, ¿qué se supone que van a hacer?" La detective Iris Fay rompió el silencio con su pregunta. Lynn y ella ya habían trabajado en un caso de homicidio juntas, sin embargo no llagaron a tener tanta confianza como la llego a tener con Viktor.

"No lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento, se paciente." La respuesta de Viktor, al parecer, no llego a calmar a Iris del todo.

"Hala, 7:30, ¿y ahora que mierda hacemos?" Castiel tan sarcástico como siempre, sin embargo eso no le quitaba que era un gran detective, Lynn nunca llego a trabajar con él en algún caso pero sabía que era muy hábil gracias a lo que le había dicho Viktor.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más." Leigh Ainsworth era un detective nuevo, no tenía más de medio año trabajando en la facultad, sin embargo se llevo el respeto del jefe al resolver casos tan extraños como los que llevaba Lynn.

En ese momento un inspector que se encarga de los archivos entro a toda prisa a la sala en la que se encontraban. Su cara era de pánico y estaba todo sudado, eso no daba buena señal.

"¡R-rápido! ¡Prendan el televisor!"

"Cálmate y dinos que pasa." Lynn intento calamar al inspector, sin embargo este no tardo más de dos segundos en contestarle.

"¡Es el Pentágono! ¡Se han adueñado de la Programación en toda Francia!" Así que ese era el plan del Pentágono para comunicarse con ellos, siendo así había algo que no cuadraba y Lynn se había dado cuenta de esto, ¿realmente es el Pentágono? ¿Son imitadores? ¿O acaso tenían un plan? Lynn no sabía la respuesta pero eso le daba una prueba muy importante para su verdadera misión, demostrar que el "juego" del Pentágono es una trampa.

Castiel, que tenía el control a su lado, lo agarró y prendió el televisor lo más rápido que pudo.

"...como pueden ver somos el Pentágono," al parecer no se habían perdido nada importante, o eso esperaban,"... me presentare, soy Uno y vengo a darles un mensaje muy importante." Uno era un hombre delgado de tez blanca, su pelo era negro y llevaba un traje bastante elegante, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara del folclore japonés, por lo que era imposible reconocerle, cabe decir que la máscara daba bastante miedo.

"... el Pentágono, como saben ya, es un grupo que trabaja por las sombras, así que nadie ha podido encontrarnos _todavía,_ por eso les daremos una pista para encontrarnos, esta pista va dirigida a todo aquel que quiera encontrarnos, en especial para la policía," la voz de Uno le resultaba bastante familiar a Lynn, pero no era capaz de reconocerle, no era capaz de _recordarle._

"...Si resuelven el siguiente acertijo se dirigirán con uno de nuestros cómplices, y así sucesivamente hasta que lleguen a nosotros," obviamente era un juego, el juego que podría ser el más peligroso de toda la historia, no es como si jugar con el grupo criminal más buscado fuera una cosa segura, pero lo que capto la atención de Lynn no fue otra cosa que la existencia de ese _cómplice,_ aunque tenía sentido si lo pensabas un poco, un grupo tan grande debe tener al menos uno que otro secuas,

"...ahora que están listos les daré el acertijo, ¿preparados?" Estaban más que preparados, les dejaron dos días de reflexión y estaban listos para pasar a la acción.

"... ¿Cuál fue la respuesta del acertijo de la Esfinge? Eso es todo, el juego ha comenzado, estén alertas, si nadie llega a resolver esto, una _BOMBA_ será lanzada, suerte." Y con eso la programación acabó, dejando a los detectives pálidos por la existencia de la bomba, ¿por qué no mocionaron nada de esto? Esto los pondría contra la espada y la pared, debían resolver el acertijo lo antes posible, pero antes, Lynn debía hacer algo.

"No puede ser... ¡¿Una jodida _bomba_?!"

"Calma Castiel, no perdamos la compostura, vámonos de aquí, debemos resolver el acertijo cuanto antes." Iris intentó calmar al pelirrojo, calmando al resto del equipo sin darse cuenta.

"Pues vámonos de aquí." Al mencionar esto acto seguido los detectives salieron a las sala, excepto Lynn que sujeto de la muñeca a Viktor dejando que sus compañeros se alejaran un poco.

"¿Pasa algo?" Viktor conocía esa mirada, esa mirada que ponía Lynn al percatarse de algo, algo peligroso.

"¿No te has dado centa?"

"¿De qué?"

"Algo no cuadra, ¿tienes la tarjeta de visita?"

"Justo aquí, ¿para qué la necesitas?"

"Lee la tarjeta por favor."

" _30 de Agosto, 7:30 p.m, el Pentágono los ha elegido, su departamento de policía es el elegido para encontrar al Pentágono, les mandaremos la primera pista el día antes mencionado, prepárense detectives, el juego está a punto de comenzar._ _ **No le diga a nadie o lo lamentaran.**_ _"_

"¿Ahora lo ves?"

"No... no puede ser, pero entonces, ¿por qué...?"

"¿Por qué lo han transmitido al público? No lo sé, pero debe haber una razón..."

"¿Sospechas algo?" Su compañero la conocía demasiado bien, mucho para su propio bien, pero la confianza que le tenía hacía que no le importara, esa era la única incongruencia por parte de Lynn, como ya se había dicho antes, esa actitud te lleva a trampas, pero no había nada que le pudiera hacer, la mente humana es algo que no se puede comprender, _sus sentimientos son algo que no se puede comprender._

"Sí, pero ahora no puedo decir nada, necesito pruebas, pero más tarde te lo contaré, ahora hay una bomba que detener."

"Tienes razón, vamos."

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno ya que estoy, las cosas se tienen que decir, me estoy basando en la historia de Edipo y de Zankyou no Terror, sin embargo la bomba no se encuentra donde está el cómplice, esa la activaran si no llegan a resolver el acertijo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, para la próxima prometo un capítulo más largo, pero por ahora es lo que hay, le echare la culpa a la escuela ;D. Baiiii!**

 **P.D: Si logran adivinar quien es Uno no ganan nada! Okno la verdad es muy fácil xD.**


	3. La bomba y el escape

**NOTAS: Los diálogos que estén entre / son en otro idioma, considere usar google traductor pero ustedes no le entenderían xD (ni yo U-U)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** La bomba y el escape

"¡Hasta que por fin llegan!" Después de su pequeña conversación, Lynn y Viktor se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para empezar la investigación.

"Lamentamos la tardanza."

"Pues empecemos."

"Aquí tengo la grabación del video." Iris puso su celular en la mesa para que todos pudieran escuchar, ella había grabado el vídeo mientras estaba en vivo.

"Bien, yo tengo una duda."

"¿Y cuál es, Leigh?"

"¿Qué es La esfinge?"

"Yo te puedo contestar," Lynn sin demorarse comenzó con su explicación, "hay dos variables de la esfinge, una es la egipcia y la otra..."

"¿Hay otra?" Preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"Sí, es la esfinge de la historia de Edipo, ¿alguien la conoce?"

"Yo la conozco, es la historia de un chico que mata a su padre y se casa con su madre sin saber quién es ella, ¿pero qué tiene que ver la esfinge con Edipo?" Al parecer Iris era la única que había escuchado de la historia de Edipo Rey, así que Lynn tuvo que explicar las conexiones entre ambos personajes.

"En un momento de la historia Edipo se encuentra en camino a Tebas, dentro de dicho camino se encuentra con la esfinge la cual le hace un acertijo, si tal acertijo era contestado incorrectamente te podría costar la vida."

"¿Y cuál es ese acertijo?" Otra pregunta más por parte de Viktor, le sería más fácil si todos supieran la historia, pero bueno, con ella sola basta para saber.

"¿Cuál es el ser que con una sola voz en la mañana tiene cuatro patas, en la tarde dos y en la noche tres?"

"Con que de ahí salió..." Pensó Castiel en voz alta.

"Y Tebas está en Gracia, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Leigh intrigado, _como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo._

"Sí, justo ahí."

"¡Tengo una idea!" Mencionó exaltado Viktor, "la respuesta del acertijo era el humano, primero gatea, luego camina, y cuando envejece necesita un bastón... **4,2** y **3**."

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Preguntó Iris sin entenderle del todo.

"Avenida 4, calle 2, edificio 3, busquen eso en Tebas, Grecia."

"Creo que ya te sigo." Dijo Lynn emocionada por el descubrimiento de su compañero, si seguían avanzando así encontrarían al Pentágono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Eso es... Un laboratorio de ADN, ¡La respuesta es el humano!" Dijo Castiel también emocionado por su gran avance.

"Esperen." Dijo Lynn matando la emoción, se dio cuenta de algo, _algo muy importante._

"¿Qué te pasa, Lynn?"

"No se adelanten, hay otra posibilidad, la esfinge tenía _dos_ acertijos."

"¿¡D-dos!? ¿¡Estas de coña, verdad!?" Castiel como siempre, con su sutileza destacable...

"Sí, la pregunta fue: ¿Cuál es el ser que con una sola voz en la mañana tiene dos patas, en la tarde cuatro y en la noche 3?"

"Eso...no tiene sentido." Comentó Viktor sin encontrarle sentido a la pregunta.

"Sí que la tiene, sólo necesitas verlo desde otro ángulo."

"¡Explícate, Lassare! ¡No tenemos todo el puto tiempo del mundo!"

"Castiel tiene razón...No nos podemos olvidar de la _bomba..."_ Iris tenía razón, la bomba seguía ahí afuera y debían desactivarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Bien...La respuesta era _Edipo_ él mismo."

"¿E-Edipo?"

"Sí, cuando era una persona normal caminaba en dos, al casarse con su madre y después de que ella se suicidara se sentía como un animal, en cuatro patas, y al final se sacó los ojos, necesitando un bastón para caminar..."

"2, 4 y 3..."

"Exacto Viktor, hay que buscarlo en un mapa."

Después de buscar la ubicación en el mapa de Tebas, encontraron el lugar, la estación de policías del lugar...

"¡Una estación de policía!"

"Y la respuesta era Edipo él mismo, en la grabación decía que el acertijo iba dirigido a nosotros, eso quiere decir que nosotros somos Edipo y ese es nuestro destino..."

"¿No deberíamos investigar los dos lugares? Todavía queda la posibilidad de que nuestro destino sea en el laboratorio de ADN."

"Me inclinó a la estación de policía, lo mencionaron en el video, no debe ser coincidencia."

El equipo que se había formado hace unos días debatía el hecho de que había dos lugares que investigar y muy poco tiempo para ello. Al final decidieron guiarse por la democracia, siendo dos contra dos, dejando el movimiento final a Lynn. El equipo a favor de Edipo eran Castiel e Iris, el equipo a favor del humano eran Leigh y Viktor. A pesar de que su compañero y persona de más confianza se inclinara por el humano, ella decidió ir a la estación de policías, no se dejaría engañar por los trucos de esa oscura organización...

Después de informar al jefe se rentó un avión privado que los llevaría hacia Tebas, Grecia, un largo camino les esperaba. Al llegar y sin tiempo de dar un respiro se dirigieron a la estación de policías de Tebas, Grecia. La estación de policía estaba más ordenada y limpia que la suya de vuelta en Francia, un señor se les acercó.

"/¿Necesitan algo?/"

"¿Qué mierda dijo?"

"Castiel, no seas maleducado." Le regaño Iris.

Otro señor se les acerco y empezaron una conversación de la cual nuestros detectives no entendían nada.

"/¿Están hablando francés?/"

"/Creo que sí, espera voy por el nuevo, el sabe francés./"

"/¡Qué suerte/"

El señor que antes había venido se alejo por unos instantes para llegar de nuevo con un joven detective. Era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos, el joven se les acerco para hablarles.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?"

"¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que habla francés!"

"¡Calla, Bouffard! *Ejem* Mi nombre es Lynn Lassare, soy una detective de París, necesitamos su ayuda."

"Gusto en conocerla Srta. Lassare, soy Nathaniel Tatsis, ¿qué necesitan?"

Los detectives se vieron entre ellos, no sabían que decirle, sólo sabían que estaban ahí para la segunda pista.

"Necesitamos la segunda pista." Intentó Viktor.

"¿Perdone? Me temo que no le entiendo señor..."

El joven obviamente sabía algo, sólo que _necesitaban una forma de sacárselo,_ Lynn pensó en algo, debía intentar decirle la respuesta, puede que no sea casualidad que sea el único en el lugar que hablara su idioma.

"La respuesta es Edipo."

El joven sonrió de manera maliciosa.

"Es correcto, síganme por favor."

"¡Esperen! Reunión de grupo." Castiel con sus largos brazos, acerco a todos en una especie de bola para hablar sin que el chico los escuchara.

" _¿Podemos confiar en ese chico? Es un miembro menor del Pentágono..."_

" _No tenemos de otra, Bouffard, tenemos que hacer lo que sea, ¿Qué no recuerdas la bomba?"_ Viktor tenía razón, todavía tenían que desactivar esa bomba, aunque fueron bastante rápidos, Lynn dudaba de que la fueran a activar.

" _Vamos Castiel, necesitamos seguirlos."_ Iris agarró su mano y deshicieron el círculo, el joven rubio todavía los esperaba.

"¿Ya están listos? Síganme, por aquí..." El chico los condujo dentro del edificio, Lynn se percato de que Castiel e Iris seguían de la mano, esto le provocaron unas risas.

"¿De qué tanto te ríes?" Viktor le preguntó un poco confundido, Lynn señalo a los dos detectives y este comprendió de inmediato.

"Ya veo..."

"Bajen por aquí."

El rubio se detuvo en unas escaleras que se dirigía al piso inferior, todos fueron bajando siendo el último el detective de Gracia.

Al estar todos abajo el joven cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a una pequeña televisión, la encendió y les pidió que prestaran atención.

" _Felicidades, han resuelto el acertijo, por lo tanto les daré la siguiente pista..."_ Una mujer de pelo blanco largo aparecía en el video, tenía un buen cuerpo y un vestido morado con una bufanda blanca, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de teatro.

" _Y ya no se preocupen por la bomba, era falsa, sólo queríamos ver cómo trabajan bajo presión."_ Esta parte le intereso aLynn, ¿para qué querían ver cómo trabajaban bajo presión? Esto le daba otra pista para su verdadera misión, así encontraría la razón por este "juego".

" _Mi nombre es Dos, ahora, tendrán que salir de la habitación y descubrir dónde está la carta que contiene la siguiente ubicación."_ Detrás de ellos se escucho como la puerta se cerraba y alguien le ponía llave, Nathaniel ya no estaba ahí.

" _Buena suerte queridos, si no salen de ahí en 1 día, esta vez una bomba verdadera los hará explotar con la estación de policías."_ El primer pensamiento de Lynn, fue uno bastante raro, esta organización tenía un extraño fetiche con las bombas, volviendo a lo importante, el equipo tendrá que salir de la habitación.

¿Lo lograrán?

¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

 **NOTAS: Hace mucho que no actualizo, perdón por eso. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen review! Es gratis, por otra parte, mi estupidez amigos, en serio soy despistada a un punto que ni es medio normal, me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer en un trabajo que se debía hacer en "parejas" el chico que me gusta se me acerco y me dijo: " ¡Vamos!¿Quieres ser mi pareja? No en el trabajo... (esta parte de hecho no la escuche o no le tome importancia)" Y yo como de: "Voy a hacer el trabajo sola, ¡contigo nunca voy a acabar!" ¿Lo ven? ¡Lo rechace y no me di cuenta! (aunque bueno, fue su culpa por hacer las cosas raras). Y hoy un amigo suyo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome: "Como cuando rechazas a alguien y no te das cuenta." Y ahí me explicó cómo lo bateé de manera brutal, bueno ya, nos leemos, chau!**


	4. Proyecto Artemisa

**NOTAS: Estoy enfermita así que probablemente esto quede muy retrasado xd, en fin, aprovechando que me retiré del colegio y mi mami me dejó en mi casa medio muerta voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo :,v, y ya lo digo, no tengo imaginación así que esto puede verse como un vil plagio de Zankyou no Terror :'D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Proyecto Artemisa

*Estación de policías de Tebas, Grecia. 23:57 horas para la explosión.*

Después de la introducción de Dos y la revelación de otra bomba supuestamente _real,_ el equipo no perdió más tiempo y empezaron la investigación. El cuarto no era muy grande, un simple sótano viejo y vacio. La televisión donde antes vieron a la albina ahora decía cuanto tiempo les quedaba. Viktor y Leigh intentaron forzar la cerradura con una tarjeta y un destornillador que encontraron en una caja vieja, la caja no tenía nada más. Lynn se fue por su parte, viendo un pedazo de la pintura en la pared que parecía resaltar, tenía un relieve no tan notorio, pero los ojos de nuestra detective lograron percatarse de ello.

"Señores y señorita, ¿no han encontrado algún objeto punzante?"

"¿Nos quieres matar?" Iris le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Castiel, molesta por su comentario ridículo. "Perdón."

"¿Para qué lo quieres? Sí se puede saber..." Preguntó Leigh con un estilo victoriano.

"No lo necesitas saber."

"¿¡Ven como sí nos quiere asesinar–?! ¡Auch!" Iris le dio otro golpe.

Lo que hacía estaba mal, debería confiar en sus compañeros si querían avanzar, pero simplemente no podía, le vino el recuerdo de un caso anterior donde trabajaba con Viktor.

" _Por lo menos podrías decirme tus descubrimientos, ¿no? ¡Se supone que esto es trabajo en equipo!"_

Nunca comprendió lo que significaba "trabajo en equipo", desde pequeña le costaba trabajo expresarse, tenía tanto que decir y _tan pocas personas que la escuchaban._ Desde sus pocos recuerdos de su niñez se ha dado cuenta que la gente en realidad no le prestaba atención, no tenía "amigos" e incluso "compañeros" en los cuales confiar, lo más cercano a algo así es Viktor, pero al parecer, _no le tiene tanta confianza como ella piensa._

En una esquina de la habitación había una sucia alfombra cuadrada, una parte sobresaltaba con un relieve circular, la detective se acercó a inspeccionar, levanto la alfombra y... Una puertilla, sin embargo, lo que producía el relieve no era otra cosa que una perilla para puerta, _misterioso_.

"¡Eh! ¡Lynn! ¿Eso no es una puerta secreta?" Pues sí, es una puertilla secreta, al parecer la estación tenía más pisos de lo que esperaban, y pensar que por afuera se veía tan pequeña... La detective intentó subir la puertilla sin mucho éxito, estaba atascada, Viktor se acercó a ayudarle. Colocó su mano sobre la de Lynn, el contacto le dio un escalofrío a la joven, el moreno se dio cuenta de esto pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Jalemos juntos a la cuenta de tres. Una, dos, ¡tres!" Los dos detectives lograron abrir la puerta encontrando más escaleras, estaba oscuro, necesitarían algo que iluminara para continuar.

"Con permiso..." La pelirroja sacó una linterna de su bolsa, los detectives se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

"Mujer precavida vale por dos." Uno de los jóvenes se sonrojó un poco, _no tanto como su cabello,_ pero la chica no se dio cuenta y entró primero prendiendo la linterna para que sus compañeros pudieran ver.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, gracias a la linterna de Iris, se encontraron con otras cinco linternas, cada quien agarró una e Iris sólo tomó las baterías.

Empezaron a avanzar inspeccionando cada lugar del largo pasillo, no habían muchas cosas, al llegar al final encontraron otra puerta, lamentablemente también estaba cerrada con llave.

"¡Genial! Tendremos que encontrar la llave..." Cuatro de los inspectores se dirigieron al lado opuesto de la puerta, pero nuestra detective estrella, Lynn, se quedó observando algo que al parecer nadie más notó. De la puerta se notaba una carpeta un poco salida del misterioso cuarto, la castaña cuidadosamente y asegurándose que sus compañeros se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, sacó la carpeta. La carpeta llena de papeles tenía algo escrito, ¿lo raro? Estaba escrito en su idioma, dicho escrito rezaba: _"Proyecto Artemisa."_

Al leer el nombre, la puerta que antes parecía estar cerrada se abrió haciendo que sonara un rechinido infernal, la detective con los oídos un poco lastimados soltó un quejido que provocó que sus compañeros regresaran a ver que le ocurría, rápidamente la joven guardó el archivo en su bolsa.

"¿Estás bie–? La puerta... Está abierta..."

"¿Cómo la abriste?"

"Me quede viendo la puerta y de repente se abrió sola." La detective les contó la verdad un poco alterada, no les quería revelar la existencia de una pieza clave de su importante _misión._ Por si ya lo olvidaron, Lynn conoce a este tipo de detectives, son gente que se dejarían llevar por su avaricia, incluso Viktor, en esos momentos no podía– más bien no sabía– confiar en alguien. Temía que si alguien se enterase de lo que intentaba hacer la detendría dejando que la verdad quedara enterrada para siempre.

"Sí tu lo dices... Hay que entrar a investigar." Al entrar, el cuarto estaba completamente lleno de polvo y telarañas, como si _no se hubiera usado en mucho tiempo._ En ella había una gran mesa también completamente cubierta de polvo, solo que había algo que destacaba...

Era un cuchillo, por lo que parecía Lynn dedujo que alguien lo había puesto ahí recientemente, ¿las razones? El cuchillo no estaba cubierto de polvo y cuando Leigh lo retiró de la mesa se podía notar que a está le faltaba la parte limpia donde se supone que estaba el cuchillo. Lynn recordó la pintura que estaba en la primera habitación, tomó el cuchillo y salió corriendo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve acá!" La empezaron a perseguir, pero ella no se inmutó y siguió corriendo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y empezó a rasgar el cuadrado que tenía la pintura de la pared, al quitar la pintura se dio cuenta de lo que había detrás, era una puerta sin perilla. Al alcanzarla, Castiel, al ser el más fuerte, inmovilizó a Lynn dándole un "abrazó por la espalda, Viktor le quitó el cuchillo de la mano y la empezaron a interrogar como si fuera una criminal.

"¿Por qué tomaste el cuchillo y saliste corriendo?"

"¡Mira detrás de ti, tonto!" Vieron la puerta sin perilla asombrados por el descubrimiento, Castiel la soltó.

"¿Para eso querías el objeto punzante?" Le preguntó Leigh.

"Sí..."

"¡Nos podrías haber dicho en vez de salir corriendo con el cuchillo en la mano!" Le regañó Viktor, era verdad, podría haberles dicho, sin embargo era más fácil actuar que explicar.

Dejaron el asunto de lado y se dispusieron a investigar la puerta, le faltaba la perilla, Viktor tenía un destornillador, pero sin la perilla era imposible continuar, aunque claro que podrían continuar si nuestra detective favorita se acordara de la existencia de la perilla en su bolsa.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Necesitamos una _perilla..._ " Iris la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordándole la perilla que encontró junto con la puertilla de antes. Lynn sacó la perilla de su bolsa, los chicos la volvieron a ver como vieron a Iris hace unas horas por la linterna.

"¿Tú también tienes una perilla por qué eres precavida?" Preguntó Castiel aun más confundido, preguntándose si las mujeres son un tipo de ente que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve.

"No, la encontré hace unos momentos." La joven suspiró al ver la cara de incredulidad de su compañero, no lograba comprender por qué las mujeres son un misterio para él.

Se acercó a la puerta y acomodo la perilla, acto seguido abrió la puerta encontrándose con otras escaleras. Sus compañeros empezaron a subir, ella se quedó unos momentos para comprobar el la TV cuánto tiempo les quedaba.

*22:41 horas para la explosión*

Lograron avanzar mucho en su escape, sin embargo no estaba segura de cuanto más tendrían que explorar, si les dieron tanto tiempo eso significa que _todavía les queda un buen camino por recorrer._

Pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Mmmmeeeehhh... El doctor me recomendó que comiera mucha gelatina, ¡bien! ¡Mi postre favorito!, en fin, me tuve que comprar un suero en polvo que sabía a sal, blergh, no importa, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos, chauuu! (perdón si quedó muy raro el capítulo, me siento retrasada, estaba escribiendo el episodio, luego me quede viendo la tele, me dormí y dos horas después me desperté y no supe donde me había quedado, ahora sí, bai.)**


End file.
